Future Story
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: Four hundred years have passed in the book world and the four countries are once again in peril. Four new priestesses have been chosen to save them. This is their story.
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

I'm randomly on an FY kick right now and decided to try my hand at a new priestess story. And yes, one of the characters is actually American in origin, but don't run away screaming yet. I'm going to do my best to keep her from being a Mary-Sue. Any questions or comments, positive or negative, are encouraged because I only have a vague idea of what I'm doing.

* * *

The school bell rang, its echo resounding throughout the entire building. Blowing his dark bangs away from his face with a sudden puff of air, Sukunami Kanaye leaned back in his seat in relief. The intense lecture given by their English teacher was finally over and he could let his lunch wash away all the worries he had about failing his next test. Only… He searched his desk and was dismayed to find that he had apparently forgotten it at home. "Man. And it was my favorite, too," he grumbled to himself. He frowned, but decided to make the most of mooching.

Glancing around, he discovered that only three other people had decided not to take advantage of the sunny day. Arai Sorano sat in the back of the room, apparently moping because none of her friends were currently at school. Three rows in front and two to the left sat Kinjo Michi, who seemed busy reapplying her make-up and skimming through fashion magazines. Lastly, there was Watanabe Kameko, who happened to sit a mere one seat away from the starving male. He carefully eyed her bento before speaking up. "Hey, Watanabe-san."

The girl in question jerked her head up from her book in surprise, her brown eyes watching him in confusion. "Sukunami-san?"

Kanaye took on a sheepish expression as his stomach growled in response. The loud noise caused all of the room's occupants to stare at him. "I forgot my lunch," he explained lamely, "Could we share?"

Kameko continued staring at him for a few more seconds before she pushed the bento closer to him. "Of course."

He inwardly cheered before retrieving his spare set of chopsticks from his briefcase. If there was anything his mother had taught him, it was that you should always be prepared in case of emergencies. He was just about to claim a clump of rice when the classroom door slammed open.

"Sukunami Kanaye!" The boy looked up at the speaker, an older girl with Caucasian features. She marched toward him and dropped a bento haphazardly on his desk. "How many times do I have to remind you to bring your lunch? Next time it's staying at home with Miaka-san."

His sister emerged from behind her friend, munching on a piece of melon bread. "Hey Abigail," she suggested as she took a break from her eating, "Why don't we eat here with Kanaye?"

Abigail was too busy glaring at the young man to respond and Hikari took that as a yes, depositing two additional bento on the surrounding desks.

"Abigail-neechan?" The boy ventured.

Her glare only intensified. "We're at the other end of campus, remember? Do you know how long it takes us to get here?"

"Give it a rest and sit down," Hikari ordered her friend, "You have to give the freshmen a break every now and then."

The green-eyed girl finally stopped glaring at the boy and sat down to eat her lunch.

Kanaye merely sighed in relief and turned to his own food, finding that Kameko had reclaimed her bento and was doing her best to eat while reading her book. "What are you reading?" he questioned through a mouthful of vegetables.

Kameko responded without looking away from her current page. "A book on mythology."

"That's boring," a snobby voice proclaimed. Michi had apparently come over to where the most people were. "Why waste your time reading something like that?"

Kameko gave a small frown. "Its interesting."

Michi snorted in disagreement and was about to respond when someone else spoke.

"I have something more interesting." Sorano had perched herself on a nearby desk and was holding a cloth-wrapped package in her lap.

Michi rolled her eyes. "What? 'How to be a Juvenile Delinquent for Dummies?'"

Sorano smirked. "Better. It's a rare book from the library's back room. Kobayashi-san got it for me." With that introduction, she removed the cloth covering the book. A faded cover stared back at them.

"The Universe of the Four Gods by Einosuke Okuda," Hikari read aloud from the cover.

"That's a strange title," Abigail said, moving closer to the novel.

"Oh please," Michi grabbed the book out of Sorano's hands. "This is probably just as boring." She flipped the book open to the first page and started reading aloud. "'Four hundred years have passed since the completion of the last cycle and all the warriors have been reborn. The four countries are once again in peril and so four new priestesses have been chosen. This is the story of those chosen from another world by the four gods and their journey to gather together the seven warriors of each. When this goal has been achieved, each priestess will be granted three wishes. But beware. For when this page is turned, the spell is invoked and the story becomes reality.'" She snorted. "How corny is this?" Intending to read on, she turned the page. Suddenly, a bright light emanated from the pages and the book clattered to the floor.

Hikari and Kanaye, the only two left in the room, turned to each other with the same question on their minds. "What the hell?"

* * *

Once again, tell me if you have anything to say. I seriously need all the help I can get with this.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: So far, all the characters are mine except for Hikari.

* * *

All was quiet in classroom 1-D for all of three seconds. As soon as that time was up, Hikari screamed and Kanaye backed away from the book, knocking over several desks in the process. "What just happened?" he asked his sister.

She took a few moments to answer. "I think they just went into the book."

"That's insane."

Hikari took a few tentative steps toward the object. When she failed to disappear in a blinding light, she carefully picked it up and looked at the page it was opened to. Her eyes widened. "Kanaye! Come look at this!"

The boy slowly made his way over and knelt down beside the senior. He watched in awe as the letters formed before his eyes, revealing the fates of the missing girls.

XXXXXXXX

Arai Sorano felt the change of environment before she saw it. The rocking motion of the wagon she had appeared on was somewhat soothing as she tried to piece together what had happened. Unfortunately, all she could remember was a glaring red light. She sighed and opened her eyes. While she was no longer indoors, the sky still looked the same as it had before. Glancing around her, she noticed that she was being driven through a small village. A few young children were playing while the older children and their parents tended to their trades. Shrugging, she jumped off the cart. There was only one way she was going to figure out where she was, and it was by actually talking to people.

Her meandering through the village began attracting many stares from the citizens. That certainly wasn't helped by her school uniform and bleached blonde hair. Sorano looked down at her short skirt for a moment before walking up to one of the younger children who was immersed in poking a toad with a stick. "Hey," she asked, "Where am I?"

The little boy whipped his head up in surprise and his stick missed the toad. The creature took this chance to escape and hopped off before the child noticed. The boy stared at her for a moment before replying, "Suzaku no Su."

"That doesn't help."

The boy tilted his head to the side. "In northeastern Konan."

Sorano narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Konan?"

The child stared at her for a few moments before speaking up once more. "I'm Washi. What's your name?"

"Arai Sorano," she responded.

Washi proceeded to grab her hand and yank her off toward one of the houses. "Come with me, Sorano-chan."

XXXXXXX

Kinjo Michi had taken only twenty minutes to decide that she very much hated sand. She had been wandering through the desert for what seemed like forever. Contrary to her original beliefs, her short skirt did nothing but allow her to become sunburned, and the soda she had somehow managed to bring here with her simply made her feel nauseous.

She looked up from the endless piles of sand in time to see what looked like a pool of water next to a cave formed by some large rocks. She groaned. With her luck, the oasis would be another mirage, making it the third she had encountered since her adventure began. She sighed and prepared to walk through the heat-induced illusion. However, her shoes hit one of the rocks and sent her stumbling into the water. The cool liquid was a shock to her over-heated body and she felt herself begin to pass out.

XXXXXXX

Watanabe Kameko had never been too fond of the snow. She especially had never been too fond of blizzards, such as the one she was trying to fight her way through right now. The question of why there was a blizzard so close to summer had crossed her mind, but at the moment she was more focused on trying to find some kind of shelter.

She was very close to running out of energy when she saw it. The snowstorm seemed to be unable to penetrate one area, ricocheting off what could only be described as a force field. And, in the center of it, there was a human figure, steadily coming in her direction.

XXXXXXX

Abigail Russell had seen many places in her life. When she had still lived with her parents, they had traveled all over the world and lived in all sorts of different cultures. It was because of this that she managed to relate her current environment to an out-dated version of China. She had been fortunate enough to appear in a large city, and so had been able to find a place to stay and information as to where she was. She sighed as she hunched over the inn's table. She had never heard of Kutou. Nor had she heard of any of the other countries the innkeeper had mentioned. This could hardly be good.

A shadow fell over the table and she looked up, expecting it to be an employee of the inn. She hadn't had the appropriate currency when she had requested lodgings, so she had agreed to work to pay the price. She gave a small smile at the man who loomed above her. "Are you Meimu-san?"

* * *

I'd love it if you reviewed. If you can't think of anything to review about, I'd like to know which of the characters is your favorite so far. Or least favorite. Whatever.


	3. Three

My favorite characters right now are Washi and Meimu.

* * *

Washi led Sorano through a veritable maze of houses before stopping in front of one at the edge of town. He looked back for a moment, eying the girl trough his bluish bangs, before walking right in. "Dad!" His yell permeated the small cottage and probably the surrounding ones as well.

"Washi," a voice responded through a doorway at the far end of the room, "what have I told you about yelling in the house?" The man who emerged from the other room was clearly the boy's father. He had the same blue hair, held back with a simple cloth headband as it hung a little longer than his ears. In his arms he held a toddler who was obviously curious as to the other girl's presence. The man's dark eyes also landed on Sorano, taking in her strange appearance. "Washi," he said once more, handing the little girl to her brother, "watch Suzume for me." He stepped closer to blond girl. "I am Kijuuki. However, you may call me Tasuki. We've been waiting for you, Priestess of Suzaku."

XXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes once more, Michi could only see darkness. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted and found that she was in a cave. To her right, she could see a bit of the lake she had previously passed out in. The reflections off the water rippled over bits of the cave wall. However, her location was more or less free from any of these. She sat up slowly, the blanket sliding down to her waist. Opposite the lake, her school uniform was drying. That, of course, begged the question of what, exactly, she was wearing. Looking down, she saw that she was still clothed in her bra and underwear.

A voice and clink of ceramic on stone brought her attention away from her (lack of) attire. "Here, eat." The speaker was a young woman, skin tanned and hair bleached from spending too much time in the sun. She gestured for Michi to try the meal she had provided, and the highschooler was glad to oblige. After a few bites, she thought it polite to introduce herself. "I'm Kinjo Michi."

"You may call me Akumu."

There was silence for a few moments before Michi spoke up once more. "Do you know how far I am from Tokyo?"

Akumu frowned.

XXXXXXX

The storm just around Kameko halted as the figures stopped before her. The man was wearing an eye patch on one eye and a fur hat covered his short hair. "I am Mizore," he told the girl.

"Watanabe Kameko," she responded, marveling at the lack of a blizzard in her immediate vicinity.

Mizore took her hand. "Follow me, Kameko-san. You need to get away from this storm."

Kameko, with no other options, went with him.

XXXXXXXX

Meimu, Abigail mused, was very cute. His long hair was neatly tied back with a ribbon and his green eyes sparkled with mischief. She smiled at him as he led her out back for her work.

"Abigail Russell," he said, struggling to pronounce it properly. "That's a strange name."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm from a different country that speaks a different language."

"Really? That's interesting." He paused as they approached a large tub. "You do know how to do laundry, right?"

Abigail eyed the large tub warily. "I can try."

Meimu grinned. "That's good enough. Joshu's already filled up the tub and brought out the linens." He leaned down to pick up one of the dirty sheets and his ponytail fell over his shoulder. On the nape of his neck, Abigail could see the kanji for 'shell' shining a bright blue.

"What's that on your neck?" she asked.

The boy looked at her after having successfully retrieved the sheet. "Have you heard the legend of the Priestess of Seiryuu?"

* * *

Whee! Another chapter down!


End file.
